Bunta Daichi
is of the J.A.K.Q.. Initially with a serious, insular personality who only concerned about his mission, Bunta eventually opened up and revealed a more child-like nature. His favorite past time is to play with his kendama toy. Biography Past Years earlier his beloved younger sister Emi died in an airplane crash. He was an oceanographer who died of oxygen deprivation in a freak submarine accident. Daichi's body was cryogenically sustained in a medical facility for research until Joker found him. J.A.K.Q. He was recruited by Joker with the others and was Surgically altered and given various energy manipulation powers and bionic enhancements, the four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the crime-busting quartet code-named "JAKQ – Dengekitai. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they "combined" to form the super cyborg entity "Big Four Robo", overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Clover King is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Bunta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Clover King powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Bunta and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Bunta, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Bat Fangire, Ghoster, and Musca Worm. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Bunta Daichi/Clover King: Died once while exploring the bottom of the ocean, but revived with surgery that made him into a cyborg. He stores gravitational energy into his arm and releases an intense punch. Clover King As Clover King, Daichi's cybernetic enhancements enable him to control gravity; altering his weight and density to perform feats of superhuman strength. With his power cycling in the range of 700 horsepower, he is able to use his “Juroku Energy” (Superpower Energy) to punch and kick opponents with devastating effect, throw opponents across great distances with his “Juroku Nage” (Power Throw), and can take down dozens of opponents with his flying jump attack (“King Juroku Press” ). His left hand can be converted into his “Club Megaton” weapon which can become a ball and chain used to strike and hit enemies as well as bind them. Arsenal *Club Megaton *Auto Clover *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Clover King provides one of two wheels for the team cannon) Design Clover King wears a green cloth suit with white arms and a sash that posseses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "K", representing the King. His gloves are green while his boots are white in color with green cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a green Clover representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Diamond is the letter "K". Ranger Key The is Bunta Daichi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Clover King Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Clover King. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Bunta received his key and became Clover King once more. Imitations A Crimer posed as Clover King as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bunta Daichi is portrayed by . As Clover King, his suit actor was Hirohumi Koga. Notes *Prior to Kyoryuger, Bunta was the only Green on a team without a Yellow, as both Battle Fever J and Changeman had blacks. *Clover King is the only member of the J.A.K.Q. team that has a different name compared to the suit of card he represents (instead of club, the word clover is used). *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have died and revived at some point, although unlike later Sentai Rangers, his death and revival was before he actutally became a Sentai Ranger. *Bunta shares a love of playing the kendama with another Green Ranger, ToQgers's Hikari. *He shares his surname with the black of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. External links *Clover King at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Clover King at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad